Bad Decisions
by Candylandbaby
Summary: 19days Fanfiction He Tian X Jian Yi X Mo Guan Shan X Zhan Xixi Spanking, Corporal Punishment, Yaoi


"He Tian!" Mo Guan Shan quickly jumped up from his seat on the concrete floor, leaving Jian Yi by himself.

"Yo, what're you guys doing here by yourselves?" He Tian asked. He was always nosey when it came to Mo. But today wasn't the day to mess around.

"Apparently trying to be alone." Mo quickly answered hoping He Tian would get the hint, however He Tian instead pushed his way passed Mo. Jian Yi quickly grabbed what was next to him and stood up.

"Well guys, I guess I should be going!" Jian Yi spoke as he headed out.

"What was that about?" He Tian asked confused of what was going on.

"I don't know what that guy is ever thinking." Mo answered staring at the ground, relieved Jian Yi took it with him. He Tian studied Mo, irritated at the secrets.

"Since when are you and Jian Yi so close?" He Tian asked. Without an answer He Tian added, "What're you looking for? I can help you find it." He Tian offered but was quickly shut down with a "no thanks." Soon after Mo Guan Shan's phone started vibrating. Mo looked down, it was a text from Jian Yi. He clicked on it and immediately after, He Tian spoke up.

"What was close?" Mo jumped not knowing He Tian was right behind him reading his messages.

"What are you talking about?" Mo acted dumb.

"The text said, that was a close one. So, what was close?" He Tian asked again. After a minute of not being able to say anything Mo finally spoke up.

"Sorry, I got to go. I'll see you later."

When Mo finally got home he threw his stuff down in his room and laid on his bed. His heart was pounding. He quickly took out his phone to text Jian Yi.

Mo: dude I'm getting nervous

Jian Yi: You talked me into this you can't back down now. Besides what would I do with the stuff

Mo: I know. I have to get He Tian off of my ass

Jian Yi: are you scared lol

Mo: Shut up! What if Zhan XIXI finds out!

Jian Yi: I can't let that happen. It's our secret~

Mo: Let's do it tonight

Jian Yi: Wow that's last minute now I'm nervous

Soon after Jian Yi and Mo Guan Shan meet up at the basketball field. They both sit under the hoop. Jian Yi slowly unwrapped the little paper in his pocket and puts it on the ground.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mo Guan Shan asked one more time.

"Yeah it'll be fine!" Jian Yi answered. He was always so carefree.

"Have you ever done these before?"

"Hell no. This is a one-time thing. I had to import these from the U.S!" Mo Guan Shan answered. "Oxy-co-done. Hmm weird name for a pill."

"Okay so should we take one by mouth or crush it like I've seen in movies?" Jian Yi asks however Mo also has no idea. Eventually they both come to a decision.

"Alright on three. 1…2…3!" Jian Yi and Mo both pop the pill in their mouths and swallow it.

After a minute Jian Yi spoke up, "When's it supposed to work?" Mo shrugged.

"I guess thirty minutes like all other pills, right?."

30min later…

"Dude I just feel relaxed. Is this all it does?" Mo asked though not expecting Jian Yi to know either.

"Why don't they prescribe this here?" Jian Yi asked. "It doesn't seem that bad."

"Should we crush the other one?" Mo asked unsure of what to do with the last two pills.

Jian Yi nodded and they both sniffed the white powder into their noses.

"That kind of burns." Jian Yi whined.

"It does." Mo agreed nervously.

About thirty minutes later they both laid on the ground looking at the sky, spacing out.

"This isn't that bad. By the way what time is it?" Jian asked looking for his phone.

"I don't know." Mo checked the time. "2:56A.M! Holy crap time passed fast!" Mo was freaking out, was his mom worried?

"I guess we'll just stay up for tonight and go back in the morning." Jian Yi wasn't nervous. His mom was never home.

Next morning…

"Mo Guan Shan?" He Tian towered over Mo's sleeping body, concerned. Had he slept out here all night? It was already 7:45a.m. He Tian looked around and found Jian Yi a few feet away from Mo next to small paper. He Tian picked it up and read out loud, "Candy… Quantity 4?" After a moment, He Tian's eyes went wide. The company name was Pharmaceutical Global.

"Mo!" He Tian shook his body, panicking a little. As soon as Mo's eyes fluttered He Tian sighed relieved though he still wouldn't wake up. "Mo!" He Tian tried again. He Tian pulled out his phone to check the time, 7: 56a.m… Thank god, it's Sunday. "Mo Guan Shan! Wake up!" He Tian yelled one more time before swinging his arm back and smacking Mo in the face.

"What the fuck!" Mo woke up immediately. "Holy shit… He Tian, why're you here!? Wait did I fall asleep?" Mo frantically looked around and froze when He Tian held up the piece of paper from last night.

"Would you like to explain what happened?" He Tian asked not looking pleased.

"Mind your business! Nothing happened!"

He Tian stared at Mo, who was looking away, refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm going home... now." Mo turned to walk away but was stopped by He Tian firmly gripping his arm.

"You're coming to my house. To talk." He Tian spoke quietly, trying not to lose his temper.

"Get the fuck off me! I'm not going to your house!" Mo tried to yank his arm out of He Tian's grip however instead He Tian leaned forward and grabbed Mo's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Stop. Or I'll beat the shit out of you here." He Tian threatened. Mo nervously looked down submitting to defeat.

"What about Jian Yi…? You gonna just leave him here?"

"No, I'll text Zhan XiXi to pick him up." He Tian answered while dragging Mo by the arm back to his apartment.

"Don't tell Zhan Xixi anything…" Mo spoke at least trying to save Jian Yi.

"I won't have to. I left the paper there. He Tian answered tightening his grip on Mo. As soon as Mo was pushed into He Tian's apartment and the door was locked the tension in the room grew.

"Talk." He Tian sat on the couch waiting.

"I have nothing to say. Nothing happened." Mo denied everything.

"Are you telling me you didn't somehow buy and smuggle illegal pills in the country and fall asleep at the basketball court?!" He Tian yelled. Mo took a step back.

"And what if I did? You aint no parent or authority! Don't treat me like I'm a child!" Mo argued back. Mo was quickly caught off guard when He Tian grabbed his arm yanking him to the bed, throwing him on top of it, and holding him down.

"STOP! LET ME GO HE TIAN!" Mo screamed, scared.

"I haven't yet treated you as a child like I'm about to." He Tian tightly pinned Mo's arms behind his back and starting assaulting his backside with a fury of smacks. Mo couldn't catch his breath, He Tian wouldn't stop for a second.

"Aargh! What the fuck! Stop you sadist!" Mo shouted and squirmed trying to get up, but couldn't even budge. SMACK! "Ow! Goddammit you're hurting me!" SMACK! "FUCK! GIVE ME A SECOND TO EXPLAIN!" SMACK SMACK SMACK! "MHHM!" Mo buried his face into the bed to quiet himself. SMACK! "He Tian!" SMACK! "Please...!" Again, Mo tried to put all his strength in getting out of the position he was in but again failed. His eyes began watering as he endured He Tian's abuse. After five minutes, Mo was finally given a break. His face was red, eyes were watery, and his backside was burning.

"Let me up now bastard!" Mo screamed but instead He Tian yanked his pants down leaving only his boxers. "He Tian! Stop! Fuck this isn't right!" Mo starting struggling again, about to cry. SMACK! "Oh my god please He Tian! Please stop! I get it! Okay!?" Mo tried begging but He Tian cruelly ignored him and continued.

"Keep struggling and lying and I'll take these boxers down as well." He Tian calmly announced not stopping for a moment. SMACK! Now tears were falling down Mo's face. He couldn't hold them any longer. SMACK! "Okay! I'm stupid for doing the pills! I'm sorry I made you find me like that now please STO- !" SMACK! He Tian could start to feel Mo's back moving from crying heavily. But he ignored it, pulling his boxers down revealing his dark red backside.

"He Tian!" Mo's cries immediately became loud and obnoxious as he heard He Tian undo his belt buckle. He Tian carefully looped it and smacked it in the center of Mo's backside creating a welt. Mo started wailing over the pain, begging for it to be over. WHIP! "AHH!" WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! Mo's cries filled the room and He Tian eventually threw his belt to the side, still holding Mo's arm back. He Tian grabbed Mo's arm and tugged him up on his feet allowing him to pull his pants up before guiding him to the side of his bed.

"Lay down. We'll talk later." He Tian forced him to lay down and tucked him in, leaving him with a glass of water before taking a seat on the couch to watch T.V. Mo's cries soon died down to sniffles and hiccups then eventually He Tian checked, and he was fast asleep.


End file.
